Shower doors are typically installed with a rigid safety glass or plexiglass material. These doors are heavy and expensive due to the glass materials. The weight of the glass materials makes it more difficult and expensive to move or transport the doors. Also, these doors usually require professional installation, since they are intended to be permanently mounted to a shower enclosure. The required installation thus also significantly increases the overall cost of the shower door. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved shower door and, more particularly, a low-cost, lightweight alternative to existing shower doors.